Fire Ignites
by x'KatieLouise'x
Summary: In their three-year relationship, they'd probably spent more time apart than actually together. But with every time he'd done something wrong (often really wrong), she'd always forgive and take him right back. That was love. Or at least, that was their love. It was tumultuous, it was lustful…it was them. (Kelly/OC) R&R


**Hello!**

 **It's been a while since I updated my Chicago Fire story…a very long while.**

 **We've obviously moved far away from the kind of time period I was writing it from. So I figured it's probably best to start again, from a new time, from a different story. And this attempt is it.**

 **My OC is still at the forefront of this. She's pretty much the same person with the same characteristics as Burning Flames Ria (same name and all). So if you want some back ground info on her I suppose you could read that first. In future chapters you'll find out more about her of course.**

 **But for now, this is a fresh start. Dawson is still a firefighter. Ria is Brett's partner. Kidd is about but she never had her psycho husband.**

 **Just try to go into this with an open mind.**

 **Enough rambling!**

 **Chicago Fire: Fire Ignites**

 **Chapter 1**

In their three-year relationship, they'd probably spent more time apart than actually together. But with every time he'd done something wrong (often really wrong), she'd always forgive and take him right back. That was love. Or at least, that was their love. It was tumultuous, it was lustful…it was them. And for all the heartache and hate that she had held for him on occasion, she wouldn't change him or their relationship for anything. For now, they were stronger than ever and what could be better than that?

"Why?" Her green eyes rolled at the same question he'd been asking her for the past hour.

"Kelly," she sighed and went back to the paperwork in front of her. She was finding it hard to concentrate with all the commotion in the common room. Hermann and Mouch were bickering as per usual with Otis and Cruz, Dawson and Casey were off in their own little world in the kitchen and Kidd and Brett were laughing at something on Kidd's phone. Then there was Kelly, whose face and scent alone were enough to distract any female from what they were attempting but his constant whinging and questioning added even more distraction. "I've told you the answer is no."

She clicked her pen as he scooted the chair closer. She fought the urge to roll her eyes again. "But you said we were good." His eyes were doing that glistening thing. The thing where even the hardest of persons would succumb to anything he wanted of them. The pen found its way to her mouth where she chewed it in slight annoyance.

"We are," she watched as his eyebrow rose knowing there was a 'but' coming. He knew her so well. "I think we still need our own places, we still need to do our own things."

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "You spend every night at mine anyway." The pen chewing continued and he knew he was quickly aggravating her. And he was loving it.

"Not every night." A cackle from the two women still staring at the phone in their hands caught her attention. "Besides, it's too soon." She turned back to him and stared pointedly. Leaning back in his chair he finally nodded in surrender; he wasn't stupid enough to continue after that stare.

"Ria…" He sighed shrugging. "Okay but…" He paused clearly wondering whether it was safe to continue with his musings. "I thought we'd moved passed it."

She was silent whilst she pondered his words. She was. They were. But how could you move forward that fast after so much? They'd been together three years…ish. But during each of those years, they'd broken up, usually because of him… _always_ because of him.

Just over three years ago she began working at Firehouse 51 as the newest paramedic in charge. She quickly fell in with the group, becoming a close friend and family member to them all. She had moved to Chicago from New York where she had been working as a paramedic since her late teens. She excelled at it; she was top of her class and had even skipped a grade back in high school. But a change was needed (ex boyfriends always seem to cause such things) and so she moved to Chicago. Within months she found herself in a relationship of sorts with Kelly Severide; squad lieutenant. Their relationship was about sex in the beginning (like most of his relationships) but they soon found themselves falling for each other. She was a force to be reckoned with, she wouldn't take anything from anybody, especially him, and he quickly admitted his true feelings towards her. Something he didn't usually do…

But as soon and as happy as it started…it ended. As much as Kelly liked her (love was a very high possibility) he just couldn't help but crave the attention he received from other women. The flirting didn't bother her, she flirted with men occasionally but she always knew how far to push it. Kelly, it would seem, did not. His flirting soon became number taking. Number taking turned into drink buying. And drink buying merged into kissing behind Molly's the same night his actual girlfriend was sitting at the bar waiting for him. She never saw the flirting or kissing. However, she did see the lipstick on his lips and the small hickie that was starting to form on his neck. Neither spoke of it, both just knew that she wouldn't spend any more time with him except when at work.

For the few months that followed, he went on many dates whilst she went on none. Not once did she question whether his feelings for her weren't as strong as what hers were for him. It wasn't until one night in Molly's when they were there on their own that they may have had one too many drinks each and ended up in bed once more. And from that day, they were back to the way they once were.

Pretty much the same thing happened again a few months down the line. Except this time instead of leaving him completely, she only left him emotionally. They didn't date, or talk much really, they only had sex. But only when she wanted it.

Their so called 'last break' happened after they were yelled at by their firehouse family to get back together properly. They appeared to be finally happy, things were headed in the right direction until Stella Kidd walked through the firehouse doors. Thus, their last break took place. Stella and Kelly had had some kind of relationship before he had even met Ria, and Stella appeared to want to rekindle it. As did Kelly apparently. Not that he told Ria this. Instead, the flirting took place once more. They never kissed, they just acted and looked good together. So Ria took a step back. She tried to be the bigger person no matter how much her heart was breaking. The most important thing to her was that he was happy, and if that wasn't with her…then so be it.

"We have…I have." Ria mumbled her response. It was partially true. A few months before he had shown up at her apartment in an almost 'movie moment,' soaking wet from the rain and declaring his love for her and not Stella Kidd. It was hard to believe in the beginning and, because of the person she was, she felt guilty and sorry for Stella.

" _I was stupid,"_ he'd said. _"I was selfish, I wanted everything but what I didn't realise was I had everything with you."_

She'd laughed at that. Kelly Severide didn't say things like that. _"You don't have to believe it. You don't have to believe me. But I wish you would. Stella and I had something once and it ended before it began."_ Ria didn't want to hear that. _"I thought that maybe her showing up meant something but all it meant was I was stupid enough to walk away from you. I'm sorry."_

She believed he was sorry as soon as he said it. He never said sorry unless it was real. He'd kissed her after his speech; _really_ kissed her. One of those, knees weak, butterflies flying kind of kisses. It reminded her that she had never wanted to kiss anyone else again.

"But…" he laughed seeing her eyes squint in intrigue. "There's always a but with you."

"However," she winked giggling lightly as his baby blues rolled again. "I haven't enough to move in with you. That's a huge step and we're not there just yet."

"Fine. But I'm not going to stop pestering you."

"I'd be upset if you didn't."

Xxx

"Have you noticed that?" Ria turned and looked in the direction Kidd nodded in. Ria shook her head as her green eyes rolled.

"Yeah I have." She turned back to the paperwork she was still attempting to finish.

"Doesn't it anger you?" Ria shrugged. Surprisingly she'd become very good friends with Stella considering all that had happened between them. Neither held any animosity to the other one and both knew who Kelly truly belonged to.

"She's Brett's friend." Ria simply stated. It was Stella's turn to roll her eyes.

"Just because she's Brett's friend doesn't mean she's like Brett. She's all over him." Ria shrugged again.

"He knows what will happen if he does anything remotely stupid." Once upon a time the fact that Ria and Stella were discussing her boyfriend would have never happened. It was a very surreal thing in the beginning but now it was fairly common. Even before Stella and Kelly 'split up' (not that they were ever truly together) they realised they were better off as friends and so talking about his relationship with Ria was very…easy. Especially as Ria and Stella had a lot in common themselves.

"But what if she tries something?" Stella questioned, narrowing her eyes as she watched Brett's childhood friend Hope grab Kelly's arm as she laughed at something he said. Ria glanced up and smirked to herself.

"Kelly's not even funny…" Stella laughed at the light comment from her new friend. "She can try…I just hope she knows whose side everyone will be on if she does…"

Ria was of course talking about the firehouse family who had everyone's backs unless they were double crossed. She loved these people more than she loved her own family (truthfully, that wasn't hard).

"True," mumbled Kidd taking one last glance in the bubbly blonde's and squad lieutenants direction. "He's complaining that you won't move in with him."

"Good." Kidd raised her eyebrows at Ria's amused but blunt response. "Got to keep the boy on his toes."

Stella was about to answer when the sound system crackled and the loud, warning horn sounded. _"Ambulance 61, persons down for unknown reasons. Saxon street."_

Ria said her quick goodbyes as both she and Sylvie Brett rushed off to the ambulance.

Xxx

"I want you to run point on this one." Ria stated as Brett drove them to their destination. Brett nodded as she indicated a left before swerving through a minor traffic jam. "Take the next right, it might be quicker if we double back."

"Okay," Brett mumbled, doing as her 'PIC' told her.

"Kelly wants me to move in with him." Ria said as they continued towards their destination.

Brett took an incredulous glance in Ria's direction. "Really? That's a good thing right?"

Ria shrugged knowing full well that Brett couldn't see her. "Maybe. But I think it's just a bit too soon. Besides, you know how much I love apartment."

Brett never replied as they had arrived at their destination. They took in the scene before them seeing a person lying in the front yard of an older house build. Rushing from the ambulance they knelt down next to the person. "Hello? Can you hear me?" Brett gently shook the man on the grass.

"My daughter…my daughter."

"Seems disorientated." Brett took a quick glance at Ria who was taking his vitals. "Sir, can you tell me what happened?"

"My daughter," he murmured again.

"Where's your daughter?" Ria questioned leaning over the gentleman. The two women watched as he slowly raised his arm and pointed towards the house. "She's in the house?"

"He has a cut on his head, he must've fallen." Brett stated as she pressed gauze to the back of the man's head. "Sir, can you tell me how you hurt your head?"

"Hey! Hey!" Ria stood and moved towards some bystanders. "Did you see what happened? What's his daughters name?"

"Maddie, her name's Maddie." A young boy of about twelve spoke. "She was playing outside."

Ria smiled genuinely at the young boy. "Where is she? Do you know?" The boy nervously glanced to his friend who was looking at the ground, kicking a stone about with his shoe. "What happened?"

"There was a noise, the house jolted like an earthquake or somethin'." Ria nodded, urging them to continue. She glanced back to Brett who was bringing out the backboard. "He came running out, holding his head, yelling for Maddie." A woman Ria imagined was his mother placed her hands on his shoulder.

"And where's Maddie?" The young boys hand shook as he pointed his arm forward, towards the house. "Inside?" A sickening feeling smothered Ria. Something was not right…

"No, under it…" Ria spun on her heel, her eyes widening as she scanned the bottom of the house for an access point. "She dropped her ball…it rolled and she climbed under to get it…"

Not hearing anything else Ria moved forward. She ignored Brett's confused face as she spoke into her radio. "This is ambulance 61, we're going to need another ambo to our location and a squad and truck company. Now!"

"Ria! What's going on?!" Brett yelled from her position next to the patient.

"She's under there…the crawl space!" Ria called back, bending down to look under the house. The house was old, she mused, so old it might have shifted hence the earthquake like sound and jolt the boy described. The dad must have hit his head as it jolted or perhaps something fell…what if…what if the little girl was still under the house at the time? What if she was still there…? Lying down onto her stomach, Ria ignored the crackling radio stating what she asked for was coming quickly. She pulled her phone from her pocket and switched on the torch light, shining it under the small space that was left between the house and the ground. Just enough space for a young girl to crawl under. Maybe enough space for her…

"Hello?! Maddie…?! Can you hear me?" Ria called, scanning under the house constantly. Back and forth. Back and forth. "Shout if you can hear me?!" She was becoming annoyed at the fact she couldn't yet hear the sirens in the distance. She needed squad here now. So where the hell was Kelly?! "Maddie?!" Her heart was beating for the fear of this small child stuck in the dark?

Then she heard it, the faintest of sounds. A small cry in the dark. Maddie.

The torch wasn't strong enough but after following the sound she could just about make out the shape of a child directly central of the house. The cry was weak but clearly terrified.

"I've got her!" Ria called out, knowing Brett couldn't leave the man until the next ambulance arrived. Where the hell was it?! Ria's eyes constantly looked back and forth, determining a safe way under. She knew she shouldn't. But she also knew she should. She must. Only…the fear was engulfing her…

Small spaces…check. The dark…check. But the fear for that poor girl outweighed all. "Ria! Ria! What are you doing?!"

It was too late. There was no turning back. Literally. Because she physically couldn't. She could only move forward…

Xxx

"Brett, talk to me!" Brett looked up and stood at the sound of Chief Bowden's booming voice.

"I uh…I tried to stop her Chief but…" His glare cut the young woman short.

"Sounds like the house is dropping Chief." Severide walked over to the two after doing an initial and quick assessment. Brett turned to the fellow paramedics as they took the man away in their ambulance nodding as they spoke something to her. Kelly's eyes quickly glanced around and narrowed in confusion. "Where's Ria?"

Bowden took a moment to look around too as Brett instantly paled. "She went under it. I tried to stop her but the little girl…"

"She what?!" Bowden bellowed as they all briskly walked towards the house. "Firehouse 51 we have one of our own under there! Smith! Smith report!" he yelled into his radio.

"Chief? I can't hear you…" Ria's voice came over the radio crackled.

"You get out of there now! Do you understand me?!" Chief Bowden watched as all his men got to work. Kelly was ordering his men on what to do whilst Casey and his team assisted.

"I would Chief…" A cough was heard. "But I can't. I think…" Another cough. "I think…" More coughing and retching this team. "The house is coming down…"

Bowden stepped back, his knowing eyes glancing back and forth over the entire derelict building. He seemed to be able to see through it, to see the architecture of the building, to see where the strong beams were and where the weak ones were. He could see it all.

And he knew it was only a matter of time before it fell…

"Severide!" he called, rushing towards one of his lieutenants. "We don't have long, it's coming…"

He was cut short by a loud cracking sound and a puff of dust escaping the small gap the house left. The firefighters jumped back, away from the crumbling building.

Kelly's face lost all colour. His heartbeat increased so much that he thought it might burst from the confines of his chest.

"Smith! Report! Report!"

 **Reviews welcomed!**


End file.
